How Well Do You Know Your Friend(s)?
Authors * Blondwave Introduction I thought that when we're a community of friends, we could test ourselves how well do we know each other!!! There will be several questions (no polls). You'll decide who you want to answer the questions about. You can answer them to the comments - how you think your friend would answer them themselves (like Person: Wavey 1: a)...). And then you can check out if you were right - the people will add their own answers on this page (or if they don't know how, they can write it to comments and I'll add it here). If you really don't like any of the choices in some answer, you can add another, which suits your character :) And if you have any questions, let me know. ~Wavey ;) Quiz Question 1: What's your friend's favourite colour? a) Yellow b) Pink c) Blue d) Green e) Red f) Purple g) Orange Question 2: Your friend's most favourite band of the following is: a) Coldplay b) Imagine Dragons c) One Direction d) Maroon 5 e) Twenty One Pilots f) BTS g) Lady Antebellum Question 3: What does your friend like to drink the most? a) Tea b) Water c) Coffee d) Green tea e) Juice f) Lemonade g) Milk Question 4: What is your friend's favourite pet? a) A dog b) A rabbit c) A cat d) A hamster e) A guinea pig f) A parakeet g) A lizard h) A mouse Question 5: Which fast food does your friend prefer the most? a) Pizza Hut b) KFC c) Subway d) McDonald's e) Starbucks f) Burger King g) Taco Bell Question 6: Which place would your friend like to visit? a) Paris b) New York c) Los Angeles d) Tokyo e) London f) Dubai g) Hawaii Question 7: What's your friend's favourite book / book series? a) The Selection b) Hunger Games c) The Lord Of The Rings d) Harry Potter e) Percy Jackson f) Warriors g) Twilight h) Ranger's Apprentice Question 8: What type of film does your friend like? a) Romance b) Action c) Animated d) Comedy e) Horror f) Drama Question 9: What would your friend do in her/his freetime? a) Sport b) Sleep c) Shop d) Read e) Craft f) Be outdoors g) Use an electronic device (e. g. phone, tablet, computer) Question 10: What is your friend's favourite TV series? a) The Big Bang Theory b) Once Upon A Time c) F.R.I.E.N.D.S. d) The Simpsons e) Riverdale f) Phineas & Ferb g) When Calls The Heart Results Add how would you answer on the questions, and your friends can check if they know you well! Users Blondwave # c) # tie between b) and d) # d) # a) # tie between d) and e) # b) # tie between b) and e) # d) # g) # a) Catplaty # c) # - # b) # c) # d) # g) # f) # - # g) # - Lunadragongirl # b) # - # g) # tie between a) and c) # d) # d) # d) # a) # g), but close behind d) and f) # - Mrabidos21 # tie between d) and e) # e) # g) # d) # a) # a) # b) # c) # d) # f) PandaPrincess7 # b) # g) # c) # c) # c) # a) - I have so many Eiffel Towers in my house! # a) - LOVE the Selection! # f) Love me a good drama! # d) # tie between b) and g) Peekaleta # b) # - # b) # a tie between d) and c) # d) # g) # tie between f) and d) # b) # g) # - Points Find out how good friends you are! Count how many questions you had right, and look at the corresponding characteristics below. 1-2: Strangers You are almost strangers, and you know barely anything about each other. But that's just the start of friendship! 3-4: Acquaintances You know each other a bit, but you have a lot to learn. Work it up, and you'll build a strong friendship! 5-6: Good friends You two are good friends, and you know many things about each other. But there are many things you don't know, so continue getting to know each other. 7-8: Really good friends You and your friend are really good friends. You know each other very well, but sometimes you can find some surprising fact you didn't know about each other. 9-10: Best friends Congratulations! You and your friend are like twins. You know about each other everything, so you're truly best friends. Category:Quizzes